narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 522 Diskussion
Keine Spoiler-Informationen außerhalb der Spoiler-Diskussion angeben solange nicht das komplette Kapitel erschienen ist! kapitel 522 is da...omg jetzt gehts los....es werden alle 7 SCHWERTKÄMPFER erweckt....und die Kekkei Genkais von den gegnern sind heftig ..... :nicht vergessen - es sind alles die ehemaligen shinobi-schwertkämpfer von kirigakure, nicht die aktuellen! die gibt es auch noch - so wie choujuurou z.B. aber es ist schon heftig mit diesen 7. was wird wohl mit den schwertern sein :/ werden sie alle auch zu ihnen beschworen wie das von zabuza??? johnny/ジョニー 10:02, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : :Hey jonny ich hab i-wie Kapitel 522 verpasst.Wann kommt die Zusammenfassung?DarkPain14 10:47, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : :habs gerade auf Mangastream gelesen.Hammer Kapitel endlich kommen wieder Suigetsu und Juugo vor.Pakura und Gari sind auch der Hammer, aber ihre Elemente sind neu oder?Ich glaub Pakuras Element ist Pyro und Gari benutzt entweder Sturm oder Explosion.Jonny kannst du mir sagen, wie ich die Liste mit den wiederbelebten Personen bearbeiten kann(ich mein jetzt bei den gespoilerten Charas was einfügen z.B bei Verschiedenes).Danke schonmal im vorraus.DarkPain14 11:28, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : :Naja so berauschen ist das Kapitel nur auch nicht. Es ist zwar gut das jetzt auch mal richtig gekämpft wird und nicht nur kurz gerede und die wieder Erweckten lösen sich dann auf. Es war aber zu erwarten das Kabuto noch ein starke Leichen in der hand hat. Das einige von den wieder Erweckten auch Kekkei Genkais (ob das neu oder alte ist ja egal) ist auch keine würgliche überraschung. Gut, dass kishi nicht die elemente vom Film genommen hat, sonst wärs langweilig.°Aizen° 13:01, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey jonny ich hab hier zwei Bilder von Kapitel 522 das erste ist Bakuton(Explosion) und Shakuton(Hitze). würde mich freuen wenn du eines von beiden für Kapitel 522 benutzen würdest.DarkPain14 14:01, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab noch eins gefunden.DarkPain14 14:08, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nachdem wir jetzt die Bestätigung dafür haben, dass das Element Bakuton existiert, könnten wir dann auch nicht sagen, dasss Deidara dieses Element besitzt? Komisch wär ja dann aber, warum das bei Deidara nie erwähnt wurde und warum er nie Bakuton sagt, wenn er ein Jutsu anwendet.°Aizen° 11:01, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :das mit deidara und bakuton habe ich schon auf seiner dissi glaube ich erwähnt. deidara hat das bakuton! er hat es zuletzt bei seinem kampf (der doch nicht zustande kam ^^) selbst erwähnt als er sagte a la "na dann schauen wir mal was nun besser ist... mein bakuton oder dein jinton" deidara beherrscht das bakuton - was sonst sollen alle seine jutsus sein? er selbst hat nie dazu was gesagt, aber auch nie etwas, das dagegen sprechen würde! deidara hat z.B selbst NIE gesagt, dass seine lehm-jutsus doton-jutsus wären. es war nur sasuke, der lediglich bemerkt hat, dass deidaras jutsus ein doton-fingerzeichen (schlange) beinhalten, NICHT aber, dass diese zwingendermaßen doton-jutsus sind. oder irre ich mich etwa. so oder so aber sind deidaras techniken bakuton-jutsus - weil er es selber sagte. ich glaube das war mal wieder so eine sache wo kishi es gar nicht so wirklich für deidara eingeplant hatte, aber dann 2 jahre später als neue kämpfe her müssen hat er ein bisschen rumjongliert und bakuton als neues-altes eingefügt - so auch ne super verbindung zu einem wiederbelebten von kabuto - gari ^^ johnny/ジョニー 12:54, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich finde das reicht als Bestätigung, was Deidara gesagt hat. ("na dann schauen wir mal was nun besser ist... mein bakuton oder dein jinton"). Ich bearbeite das dann. Wenn jemand sonst noch Widersprüche hat, - nennen und begründen >:)°Aizen° 14:25, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) jetzt steht aber bei Kibaku Nendo, das das Hiden ist. Ich finde, dass müsste auch Bakuton sein, wie würde der denn sonst die Explosionen auslösen können? Das geht doch nur mit Bakuton, oder?°Aizen° 14:38, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, ich sehe es genauso. zumindest deshalb, weil kibaku nendo uns bis jetzt von kishi als hiden dargestellt worden ist. für genaueres müssen wir eh auf den/die nächsten databook/s warten. johnny/ジョニー 14:51, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::wo steht das deidara bakuton besitzt :::das sagt er selbst in kapitel 514! johnny/ジョニー 11:17, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- kommt das neue kapitel wieder erst so spät raus? MegaPimpf1 13:27, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :noch später als du denkst ^^ 522 kommt in japan offiziell eigentlich erst diese oder gar nächste woche. und 523 soll erst in der zweiten januarwoche erscheinen! johnny/ジョニー 13:47, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::so spät erst omg st euch aufgefallen das gari ebenfalls münder an seinen händen hat wie deidara in kapitel 522 auf seite 13 gan unten sieht man seine hand mit dem schlitz und gleich danach greift er an ich glaub nicht dasw das zufall ist der ist so was wie ein zweiter deidara :das sieht gar nicht nach nem schlitz aus was du da meinst. das ist nur ein schatten weil die handfläche ja nicht eben ist, sondern vertieft sich in der mitte. ich erkenne da absolut keinen mund, nur ne gewöhnliche hand. wenn er es hätte, dann hätte kishi es bestimmt deutlicher gezeigt. PS: gari scheint älter zu sein als deidara (19!) - es ist viel mehr deidara, der ein zweiter gari ist, nicht andersrum! johnny/ジョニー 16:37, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) kapitel 522 soll am 4.januar erscheinen ist das war, vielleicht gab es ja wieder ein fehler bei shueisha Sasuke 94 16:47, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :nein, das wird wohl stimmen. am 4. januar wird 522 in japan offiziell im shounen jump erscheinen. kapitel 522 im internet (MS) ist eine auf umwegen durchgesickerte version. das passiert übrigens nicht zum ersten mal, falls sich jemand wundert. johnny/ジョニー 18:46, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::und wie kann das passieren ich meine wenn es doch gar nicht veröffentlicht wurde dann kanns doch eigentlich noch gar nicht drausen sein. :::^^ hehe doch, das kann es. einzelne naruto chapter werden im wöchentlichen shounen jump magazine veröffentlicht, zusammen mit anderen mangaserien. die fertigen druckversionen entweder des einzelnen mangas oder schon des fertigen shounen jump magazines durchsickern manchmal noch vor der offiziellen veröffentlichung. das heißt, dass jemand, der den zugang eben entweder zum einzelnen manga oder zum ganzen magazine hat, veröffentlicht diese. das passiert manchmal deswegen, weil, obwohl das magazine schon fertig gestellt ist, dieses wegen der feiertage pause nimmt und somit die veröffentlichung verschiebt. die mangas aber sind zu diesem zeitpunkt schon fertig gedruckt. es geht alles in unserer welt :) johnny/ジョニー 17:31, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hi ich bin mal gespannt wie Kishi den Krieg jetzt weiter gestalten wird (Bsp. die länge des Kriegs, wer wird noch als wiederbelebter auf tauche oder wer wird sterben) und ob nach dem Krieg dann schluss oder macht er noch eine Abschnitt wo Naruto dann erwachsen ist. :::das mit dem neuen Abschnitt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.DarkPain14 19:15, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dafür müsste der Krieg wie bei One Piece mit einem Patt oder einer Niederlage enden. Ein Szenario wäre, dass Tobi/Kabuto die Bijuu bekommt, aber so einstecken muss, dass er sie erst in ein paar Jahren fusionieren kann. Ich gebe aber einem Part III höchstens ne Chance von 20% (15 so und die anderen 5 weil ich mir kein gutes Ende mit Naruto als Hokage vorstellen kann, wenn er 16 ist. Wahrscheinlich verlegt Kishi den Epilog aber eh in die Zukunft...).--DasallmächtigeJ 19:21, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also ein Part III wäre richtig überflüßig und würde das Manga komplet ruinieren (wie bei Dragonball GT).DarkPain14 19:24, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das käme drauf an, stell dir mal vor die Allianz verliert, Tobi und seine Zetzu-Armee regieren die Welt und die Ninja kämpfen als Guerilla im Untergrund, das wäre doch ganz reizvoll. Und Naruto trainiert noch ein paar Jahre und lernt endlich mal ein paar vernünftige Jutsus. GT war doch glaube ich eh nur im Anime, dass hat ja mit dem richtigen Dragon Ball nichts mehr zu tun und war auch ziemlicher Schrott.--DasallmächtigeJ 19:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich könnt mir beides vorstellen!!das es nach dem krieg aufhört!! aber auch das es dann noch mal ein größeren abschnitt gibt!! auf ejden fall wird im krieg irgendwas passieren, irgend ein special kkampf!! ich tipp darauf, dass Tobi und Kabuto gegeneinander kämpfen!! MegaPimpf1 19:36, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde es mir wünschen das wir noch ein erwachsen Naruto zu sehen bekommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Naruto mit 16 Hokage schon wird (was würde dann mit Tsunade passieren) oder das es dann der Anführer der Shinobi Alliaz werden könnte. Naruto muss nicht unbedingt Hokage werden. Ich glaub Kishi wird uns alle am Ende umhauen (vielleicht stirbt Naruto am Ende.) Wäre für mich persönlich wäre das eine tolle Überraschung.DarkPain14 15:29, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaub nicht das er stirbt, ich glaub eher das er wie jiraiya ablehnt. Er wollte immer nur Hokage werden um respektiert zu werden und das wird er ja mittlerweile. Shikamaru fänd ich als Hokage ja geil, auch wenn er da noch ein bisschen was draufpacken müsste.--DasallmächtigeJ 16:13, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @DAJ hast wohl recht. Die beste Überraschung wäre, wenn Ton Ton Hokage werden würde =DDDDD.DarkPain14 16:30, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ach das endet so, dass man einen Naruto-Steinkopf in Konoha sieht... Ghatanothoa 20:27, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das einzige Ende was ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen kann ist wen der Krieg zu ende geht. Madara und Kabuto sind besiegt bei Sasuke keine ahnung was aus ihn dann wird. Am Schluss sieht man dann nur noch in ein paar Bildern wie alles Friedlich und Ruhig ist.